


For want of a key

by phidari



Category: Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Trapped In A Closet, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlnamedlance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlnamedlance/gifts).



Shotaro cursed and kicked at the locked door. "Damn it, you bastard! Look at what you did!"

Kirihiko chuckled, but he sounded tired. "Me? You're the one who snuck into our house, my dear Kamen Rider. All I did was follow after a trespasser." Follow him right into a closet–the one closet in the entire Sonozaki mansion with a malfunctioning lock. And now here they were.

Finding himself unable to argue with Kirihiko's logic, Shotaro grumbled and set the Double Driver at his waist. "Hey, Philip?" He paused. "...Philip?"

Philip wasn't responding, but if Shotaro focused, he could sense his partner deep in concentration. He must have been in the Gaia Library, and he must have found a subject so fascinating he couldn't pry himself away for even a second.

"Ah, dammit! Hey, Kirihiko." He rounded on his fellow captive. If Double couldn't break down this door, he knew someone who could. "Where's your Nasca Memory?"

Irritation on his face, Kirihiko glanced to one side. "On my bedside table."

It looked like they weren't getting out of here any time soon.


End file.
